leiko no esta sobria!
by 2018cristell
Summary: hola mi nombre es andrea y soy nueva en esto y ok mejor comensemos con la descripcion, esta historia se tratara de un amor entre hiro y gogo espero que les guste mucho
1. capitulo 1

capitulo 1

era de noche a las 9:57

havian tres chicas que estaban en la calle de noche. josse ,gabi . gabi y josse estaban ayudando a su amiga estaban en una fiesta pero se dieron cuenta qué algo andaba mál con leiko... ella estaba sobria...y muy borracha..

dos horas antes...7:30

-mamá voy a estar bien , lo prometo-decia leiko con una sonrisa ;mientras su madre moria de preocupacion

-si señora no se preocupe ,después de la fiesta su hija estará aquí, sana y salva -digo gabi

-ok estabién te dejaré ir a la fiesta..,pero con una condición -finalmente dijo la madre de leiko a su hija

-ni se te ocurra tomar mas de una copa entendiste leiko !?-grito la madre de leiko ,mientras ella tragaba saliva de los nervios sabia que si algo llegara a pasar, su mamá estaria muy decepcionada de ella ya que nunca lea fallado y esta no sería la primera ves (o si?)

en la fiesta...

las amigas de leiko ya estaban un poco mareadas por tomar alcohol ,leiko todavia estaba bien como le prometió a su madre(espero que siga a si)

-chicas como qué ya me estoy aburriendo no?-decia gabi mientras gritaba por la la bulla del el bar...-si nos estamos aburriendo...pero leiko porque no tomas ?-dijo josse gritando por la bulla -si porqué no tomas?-pregunto también gabi- gabi,- sabes qué no puedo fallarle a mi mamá con tomar ,además tu le prometiste-dijo leiko hablando en voz alto por la bulla del bar

-yo ise eso?-preguntó gabi a leiko.-haaaa sii gabi -pero leiko solo toma una y ya! -le rogó gabi a leiko asiendo un pucheo .-hay ok ok ok pero solo una -respondió leiko levantando el dedo indise.-bien! amiga eres la onda!-grito josse para luego tomar su cel y grabarla.-aver !fondo , fondo , fondo , fondo , fondo...-gritaron las amigas de leiko ,josse la estaba grabando y gabi le daba una copa de vino (con alcohol)a leiko.-vamos amiga ! fondo fondo

leiko:

gabi me dio una copa de me empezaron a gritar ,fondo fondo fondo fondo mientras yo estaba tomado lo mas rapido que pude sabíaa amargo, termine de tomarlo -estaba orrible -exclamé a las chicas

josse terminó de grabar y guardo su cel en su bolsa ,perdoname mami solo tomé uno y yaa-pensó leiko culpada por tomar pero todavia seguia sana.

-leiko terminó de tomar -estubo orrible -exclamó leiko .-eso amiga ! wooooo gritaron gabi y josse.

después de unos 30 minutos comenzaron a tomar vocka,rom,y muchas bebidas más, asta qué...

se les ocurre pedir CERVESA! estan locas pense

leiko se tomo como 10 cervesas! estaba mas borracha que sus amigas y... comenzo hablar wuewadas XD.perdón

tiempo actual

\- aver ,gabi ! tu agarrala del otro brazo!-dijo josse apurando a gabi ,ya casi faltaban como ocho cuadras aunque la verdad se perdieron en una tienda donde la sentaron a leiko en una silla.

-o no ,su mamá nos va a matar!-dijo gabi orrorisada culpandose y gritando.-calmate ,calmate nadie va saber de esto gabi.-dijo josse calmandole a su amiga que estaba desesperada.-josse pensó en algo...-gabi voltió y le pregunto ,en que piensas ? diji gabi un poco mas calmada .

-hay. tenemos qué pensar en algo dijo josse un poco preocupada y ignorando la pregunta de su amiga

-qué vamos hacer ?

hiro:

estaba caminando por el parqué asta qué me encuentro una liberia donde vendian ,gasiosas, que decidí comprar unas gomitas entre por la puerta principal y sali por la puerta trasera havian dos chicas qué no conocia pero... espera esa es leiko ?, o no

gabi

-josse qué vamos hacer ?volvia preguntar gabi pero ella lo ignoró mirando a un chico que parecia de 14 para despues ir asia a el.-oye! adonde vas ! -le dije gritando a josse miebtras le perseguia ,asta que la alcansé me quedé sin aliento

josse

-oye niño! grité a l niño que estaba corriendo cuando le grite -espera niño! lo alcanse.. es muy rapido me quede sin aliento

-oye niño ,una pregunta-preguntó josse agarrandolo de su manga-haaa quienes son ustedes ? dijo hiro un poco nervioso mensando que le querian asaltar o algo.-haaa bueno me presento mi nombre es josse y ella es mi amiga gabi-un gusto conocerte dijo gabi-igualmente extendiendole la mano de saludo ,pero luego con mirada de curiosidad de gabi le preguntó-haaa tú eres el novio de mi amiga leiko?-hiro se congeló al escuchar eso pero trato de mantenerse en calma y contesto-haa ahaa yo no,solo soy su amigo contestó hiro tartamudeando-hoo -dijo gabi un poco sorprendida - perdón.-bueno miraaa esteee como te llamas disculpa ?-preguntó jossé a hiro-haa soy hamada-ok hiro miraaa,lo qué pasa es que leiko viene con nosostras y bueno ella esta ... muy mal y la verdad esque no sabemos qué hacer!? nos podrias ayudar ?.pregunto josse-ha ahaa claro porque no -ok gracias ven aquí esta-dijo gabi mientras le guiaba asia donde esta leiko .-hiro se sorprendió al ver a leiko en ese estado de pronto preguntó-haa esta mal . o estaa sobria?-al escuchar eso las chicas abrieron los ojos platos ,no sabian que decirle-NO! dijeron las chicas-digo si esta mal peroooo ash estabien nos atrapaste ,si esta sobria, y nos sentimos muy mal!-dijo josse bajando la cabeza

-mal porqué!?preguntó nuevamente hiro

porque le prometimos a su mamá de leiko ,que estara en buenas manos ,y que le prometimos que no hiba a tomar mas de una copa!

-ok calmate ,tenenos que pensar en algo para poderla ayudar-dijo hiro calmando a la chica-

pasaron unos 3 minutos asta qué alguien habló.

-ya sé! exclamo josse pero inmediatamente hiro y gabi los imterumpio diciendo -NO!

josse:pero

hiro y gabi:NO!

josse: hay ok okk

-tengo una idea exclamo hiro

continuara...

Cuando hiro volteó para ver a ambas chicas , estas estaban discutiendo...

-FUE TU CULPA !

-MI CULPA

-SI ! FUE TU CULPA QUE LEIKO SE ENBORRACHARA

-AVER AVER SI MAL RECUERDO , TÚ FUISTE LA QUE LE INSISTIA EN TOMAR OK

-PERO SOLO UNA COPA

-CLARO QUÉ NO

-CLARO QUE SI

-que no

-QUE SI

las dos chicas estaban apunto de pelearse pero hiro se interpuso apartandolas .

-chicas , por favor calmense nadie tiene la culpa de que leiko este sobria!

-claro qué si la tiene hiro y es quien veo aquí a mis ojos!-dijo señalandola con la cabeza

-ahora si!... -dijo josse estava apunto de pegarla-pero hiro se interpuso

-ey ey ey ey ya basta ,ustedes son amigas no? -dijo hiro mirandolas a ambas

-si

-si

-perdoname amiga

-tu tambien perdoname

Se abrazaron ambas

Ok ahora que ya se amistaron tenemos que pensar en algo dijo hiro .

-ps yo creo leiko deberia pasar la noche en una de nuestras casas algun voluntario ?-dijo gabi

-yo podria llevarla; claro si desean..

-enserio ? Gracias muchas

Estas seguro ?,esta calle es .. un poco peligrosa para ti niño-dijo josse

-no te preocupes lo tengo todo bajo control -dijo hiro tranquilo

Ok gracias de nuevo,vamos josse.-dijo gabi llamando

Si ok vamos, la cuidas he?-dijo josse alejandose

Si claro adios!-se despidio hiro

Hiro se dirije donde está leiko...

Continuara...


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Hiro se dirijia donde esta leiko sentada en una silla con mesa...

Hiro

Me acerco a leiko para verla mejor i siii esta muy sobria...

Ok como te llevo -dijo hiro alejandose y pensando...

1hora después:

Hiro:

Estaba llevando a leiko en mi espalda se veia muy tierna ya qué se dormia en mi hombro ... me sonroje por eso.ya nos faltaba poco para llegar

5minutos después:

Hiro:

Llegamos..

bajé a leiko para ayudarla a subir a mi hsvitacion ...,cuidaba que leiko no se tropiese.las luces estaban apagadas .. que no podia ver bien asta qué me encontre con mochi...

-mochi no le digas nada a tia cass ,oiste?-dijo hiro bajando la cabeza , mirando donde estava mochi y hablando en voz baja

-segui subiendo asta llegar a mi avitacion,-no hay moros en la costa-dije en voz baja-no podia caminar bien ya qué leiko estaba pesada -abrí mi puerta con mi mano derecha y acoste a leiko en mi cama -la acomode bien pra que durmiera tranquila..

Uff por lo menos no se dió cuenta -dijo hiro refiriendose a tia cas-

Ire abajo por unas galletas-dijo hiro mirando a leiko dormida..

12:00

narradora

hiro estaba en su escritorio tratando de estudiar para un examen pero era imposible concentrarse -porqué seria?-


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Hirogo

narradora

hiro estaba en su escritorio tratando de estudiar para un examen pero era imposible concentrarse -porque sería?-hiro volteó para ver a leiko todavia dormida (como una angelita inocente)

-al verla se sintió tan feliz y saber qué almenos esta a salva ..

Todavía estaba un poco hebria .. ,pero eso no excusa para qué hiro se rrindiera..-será mejor ir por un vaso con agua para relajar la mente..-pensó hiro para si mismo-asi qué bajo por las escaleras asta llegar a la cocina por un vaso con agua -cuando regresó

Leiko se había despertado

Leiko despertaste. .. Estas bien..?-preguntó hiro algo preocupado

-he ?,ha hola hiro no te vi . ,qué tal..?-dijo leiko con una sonrisa y... Parece qué esta niña si bebió mucho porque todavía seguia hebria)

-ha.. Bien bueno como ya despertaste te voy a traer algo.. para qué te calme esa borrachera estabien "-dijo hiro con una pequeña sonrisa-mientras hiro se iba por un ..café caliente ,leiko tenía una pequeña botella de cervesa metido adentro de chaqueta mientras lo hacía ella lo toma rapido antes de qué hiro venga

-pero ya era tarde porque hiro entra a su habitación con una bandeja qué tiene la taza de café- hiro mira a leiko -

-leiko.. Dame eso-hiro le quitó la botella era muy facil ya qué ella se rindió al instante se dejo quitar sin ningún problema-hiro puso la botella en la cesta de la basura

-ahora esta muy caliente.. Pero.. No te preocupes. . se enfríara solo..-dijo hiro refiriendose al café qué estaba en su escritorio

-igual.. No queria..-dijo leiko sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-después de un largo silencio. . leiko romper el silencio- hiro.. Quieres qué te cuente como me fue esta noche en el bar-dijo leiko sonriendile de forma tierna y un poco picara (todavia estaba mareada y más la botella de cervesa se puso peor)

-bueno si tú quieres decirmelo ...-respondió hiro algo nervioso

-ok ,te voy a contar .. -dijo leiko mientras se acomodaba sentanda en la cama de hiro

-mis amigas y yo decidimos ir a un bar .. Para relajarnos un rato no ? Entonces ..habían chicos ..,la mayoría mayores. .como...

eran chicos como de 20 o 21.. Mas o menos --empezo a contar leiko

-Y... Había un grupo de chicos qué nos estaban mirando ,amis amigas y a mí. ., unos de ellos empezó acercarse a mí. Y me preguntó si quería bailar..-dijo leiko imitando

Y tú qué le dijiste..?.-preguntó hiro un poco nervioso

-adivina qué le dije! ,ps le dije qué no -respondió leiko con una sonrisa

-qué- dijo hiro confundido

-asi como lo oyes hiro hamada le dije qué no!-dijo leiko con su misma sonrisa

Pero.. Porqué le dijiste qué no...?-preguntó hiro algo confundido

Porque él no me interesa ! Hamada-dijo leiko feliz

Bueno..y qué pasó. .-Preguntó hiro esperando qué siguiera la historia

-Los demás chicos se acercaron a saludarme y adecirme estupidese qué hay.. Oye pasame tu número no ?-leiko comenzaba a imitar medio chistocita y ante eso hiro se le hace muy gracioso

Y el otro decía ..qué, linda no hables con este cabron mejor pasame tu número ami decia el chico y sabes qué le dije ?-preguntó leiko todavía mareada y sonriente-ha hiro le encantaba mirarla como se veía muy linda y graciosa contando sus cosas y él escuchando con atención la miraba con una sonrisa tierna-se ve muy linda contandome sus cosas.. ,se be aun linda cuando esta hebria .-pensé

-y ...Qué le dijiste..?-preguntó hiro esperando respuesta saliendo de sus pensamientos

-qué No te la voy a pasar ,abrate por favor! ,y asi le mandé a la chingada , no le hice caso a ninguno de los chicos guapos qué Se me acercaronY-dijo leiko sin ninguna

Porqué. .. Yo pense..qué-dijo hiro pero no pudo terminar la oración. Ya que leiko lo termino interrumpiendolo

-Era esa clase de chica que se dejaba llevar porque estaba tomada ?,no hiro.. Yo no soy esa clase de chica-dijo leiko terminando la oración

-ok..., Leiko..?.-llamó hiro de foma timida

-si? -dijoleiko -contestó leiko con una sonrisa

-te puedo preguntar algo...?-preguntó hiro un poco nervioso

-si claro..dime ?-dijo leiko esperando la pregunta

-porqué. .. Rechazastes a todos esos chicos... Que morían...por ti..?-preguntó hiro esperando una respuesta

-quieres... saber la verdad..? Preguntó leiko con una sonrisa picara

-si Tú deseas decirmelo -dijo hiro un poco nervioso

-bueno...(suspiro) lo ise por ti. ..-respondió leiko sonriendile a hiro

-por mí. .?? ...Porqué. .?-preguntó hiro sintiendose confundido

-porqué tú Eres el unico chico qué me interesa hiro..-respondió leiko con una tierna sonrisa ,(todavia mareada)

-hiro se quedó congelado y atonito por lo qué acaba de decir-no hiro no! ,leiko esta hebria ,no sabe lo qué esta diciendo ...

Osi ?-pensó hiro

Leiko empezó acercarse lentamente con una sonrisa- leiko..?qué. ..?-fue interrumpido por leiko

Ya qué lo besó en los labios

-sus ojos de hiro estaban abiertos sorprendido por lo qué. Acaba de pasar-pero.. No pudo resistirse yaque él también cerró los ojos y respondió el beso

Después de unos 30 minutos ,Se separaron por falta de aire-(no querian separarse .. )

A la mañana siguiente..

Qué pasará después. ..?

HOLI ! VOLVI BUENO ESPERO LES AYA ENCANTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO HIROGO !,si tienen una queja con mi escritura solo diganme en los comentarios cualquien critica es recibida bueno ya me voy !andrea se va !!!! Woooo


	4. capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Al dia siguiente:

Haa mi cabeza-dijo leiko levantandose de la cama tocadose su cabeza

-deja caer su cabeza en el colchon de la cama-qué pasó a noche ?-se preguntó a si misma pero no respondió- debio de ser un sueño -dijo leiko restandole importancia, viltiendose para donde estaba hiro

No se dio cuenta qué estaban super serca -sintió algo rosando su nariz cuando derrepente abre los ojna-ahhhh -gritó leiko apartandose de salto asiendo caer a hiro

auhh-grito hiro de dolor

-hiro.. ?qué haces aquí? -preguntó leiko de confundida y sorprendida

-mas bien tú qué haces aquí- dijo hiro sonriendole y adolopara-por qué se calló (menos mal qué baymax no esta cerca de hiro sino le escanearia y.. Okno )

-hauu mi cabeza ...-qué hicimos?..- dijo leiko adolorida para después darse cuenta de algo

-nada.. Porqué "-

-hiro despertamos juntos t-dijo leiko casi gritando

-no hisimos malo juro- dijo hiro levantandose y calmando a su amiga

-que pasó anoche porque estoy en tu cuarto! !-dijo leiko medio asustada

-estabas hebria ayer y no te diste cuenta de malo-dijo hiro

-qué -dijo leiko sorprendida y confundida

-no te preocupes leiko no hisimos nada malo mira sientleik-dijo hiro tomandola de la mano hacía la cama (se sentaron )

Ok.. Explicame porqué. ..-leiko se detuvo al escuchar a hiro

-nos..-dijo hiro en voz muy baja pero leiko le alcanso escuchar

-nos..qué-

-qué no nada-dijo hiro nervioso

-qué hibas a decir-dijo leiko mirandolo fijamente

-nd nd-dijo hiro tartamudeando

-hiro no es lo qué estoy pensando verdad ?-preguntó leiko de forma regañona

-claro qué no como se te ocurre-protesto hiro

-dime ahora!, termina la frase que hibas a decir ,hiro hamada! !-dijo leiko en voz alta

Pero..-hiro no pudo terminar ya que leiko le interrumpió

-terminala!!!-gritó leiko

-(suspiro ).. Nos..besamos-solto hiro bajando la cabeza

-qué? ?-dijo leiko confundida

-qué nos besamos eso fue lo qué pasó anoche!-dijo hiro casi gritando

-ay no lo puedo creer -amis amigas siempre les pasa esto, pero ami nunca!! ,porque contigo!-leiko gritó frustada

-tranquila leiko calmate porfavor tu no tienes la culpa de lo qué paso-dijo hiro sentandose a su lado

-tampoco fue la tuya.. Perdón -dijo leiko de forma culpandose

-no necesitas porque pedirme disculpas .. Aver dime como fue que nos besamos anoche ?... Después de eso no a pasado nada no ?-dijo leiko más tranquila pero todavia con esa inseguridad

-hiro nego con la cabeza-

-ok -suspiro leiko

-mira leiko siento mucho lo que pasó anoche pero... Yo .. -dijo hiro bajando la cabeza pero fue interrumpido por leiko abrazándolo

-leiko lo atrajo hacía ella con un abrazo

-hiro correspondió el abrazo

-leiko rompió el abrazo y se levanto tratando de recordar bien lo que pasó a noche no estaba segura y le preguntó de nuevo (XD)

-leiko se sentó frustada y confundida -qué fue lo qué dije ayer hiro ?-dijo sin despegar la vista

-qué?- preguntó hiro confundido

-qué fue lo qué dije ayer hiro! -gritó leiko haciendolo saltar a hiro del susto

-ha.. Nada "-respondió hiro tartamudeando

-dime !-

-ok ok primero calmate leiko ,

-leiko se calmó

Hiro comenzó a contarle a leiko lo de anoche:

Tus amigas me dijeron qué pasaras la noche conmigo porque tu mama sino se pondria furiosa deque no lle garas a la hora que ella te dijo... después de eso te carge asta llegar a casa ..te dormiste un rato.. Pero luego despertaste... después del beso solo nos quedamos dormidos ,y después de eso no pasó nada más te lo juro

-seguro-dijo leiko

-completamente

-ok ... Estabien te creo

-gracias..

Se abrazaron

De todas maneras que fue lo qué dije ayer ?...-dijo leiko rompiendo el abrazo lentamente

-haa nada importante

-hiro

-nd enserio

-o me dices ahora.. O activo a baymax

-no eres capaz

-quieres ver

-leiko leiko estabien estabien te lo voy adecir

-ok habla

-bueno.. Tu empezastes a contar lo de anoche del bar.. Y lo qué mas me llamó la atención fue cuando me dijiste qué. ..

Que cosa te dije hiro-pregunto leiko biendo a hiro como si tramara algo

-qué. . ..-dijo hiro nervioso rascandose la nuca

-hiro ?-dijo leiko esperando respuesta

Mejor olvidalo si-dijo hiro con una sonrisa forsada

-baymax !-llamo leiko

-leiko no-

-bayyyymax...-siguió llamando leiko-(aunque con un llamado no se activa si no con un auh de dolor)

-ok ok no lo actives porfavor -

-porque acaso baymax sabe lo ocurrido de anoche ?

-no es solo qué. .baymax siempre exagera las cosas y ya sabes

Bueno pero entonces dime

Ok .. Yo te pregunte .. Porque Habias rechasado a los chicos que se te acercaron..

Y...

Primero dijiste que es porque no te interesabas en ellos y él chico qué se te acerco pero.. Luego dijiste qué. Tú. ..

Yo qué ?-preguntó leiko con mas curiosidad

Qué tú lo isiste por mi-solto hiro

Ante lo que dijo hiro ella abrio ambos ojos sorprendida

Y... Qué más- dijo tartamudeando(es laq primera ves qué tartamudea asi)

-yo respondí y te dije..

Porqué. .lo isistes pormi.. Tu respondiste qué. .

-qué cosa hiro?

Hamm

-te dije algo malo ??-Dijo leiko como si lo hubiera ofendido anoche sin querer

-no no no todo a lo contrario. ..-dijo hiro

Entonces? -

Tu me dijiste..

Porque el unico chico qué me interesa. . eres tú hiro

-no..-dijo sorprendida

-si lo dijiste-dijo hiro con una sonrisa

-hiro estas seguro ?-dijo leiko con preocupación

-hiro se acerco lentamente a leiko asta llegar tocar sus narices

-si.. Completamente- dijo con una sonrisa tierna ..sonrojandose

-leiko empezó a temblar de los nervios sabiendo lo qué va ocurrir- sonrojandose -poco a poco ambos cerraron los ojos lentamente apunto de besarse cuando alguien toca la puerta y ese alguien es la tia cass imterrumpiendo el momento

Toc toc

-hiro a desayunar !!

Ambos se detuvieron quedando unos centrimetros

-creo que deberia de irme-dijo leiko en voz baja

-si.. Creo qué Si-dijo hiro un poco triste también en voz baja

Leiko lo atrae hacia el con un abrazo- debo irme ok?-dijo leiko rompiendo el abrazo

-si claro -con una sonrisa-

-oye le dijiste a tia cass que estube aquí anoche

-hee lo siento no le pude decir. Esque no queria que se despertara...

Bueno no te preocupes. ... Yo le puedo decir

No no no es necesario yo le digo andate tranquila nomas

Ok...? Bueno adios -dijo leiko desde la puerta

-pero antes de irse le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla -adios hiro .. Dijo despidiendose con una sonrisa

-adiós leiko-se despidió hiro con una sonriendole..

Hiro beía a leiko mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa enbobada. .


	5. capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

En la casa de leiko

Leiko

Estaba llegando a mi casa para cambiarme de ropa ..-mi madre me vá a matar en cuanto me vea.. va morir de la preocupación..

Entro a mi casa con mis llaves (porque si tengo mis propias llaves para entrar ) estaba buscando a mi mamá por todos lados y no la encontraba asi quecdecidi irme sola .. me bañe.. me cambie.. y listo ya estoy...salgo corriendo de mi casa (claro que desayuné pero no podia llegar tarde a mi examen de hoy menos mal quevya vengo preparada)había estudiado el mismo dia en que me dijeron que havia examen para poder salir un rato con mis amigas y desestresarne un poco .. aunque..pasó algo mucho mejor..okno nos desviemos del tema

-entro a mi clase muy nerviosa por el examen tenia miedo de no pasarlo y ustedes preguntaran leiko con miedo? Woa ps si yo aveces tengo miedo en los examenes es oor eso qué me pongo a estudiar todo el dia o las horas en receso (lose yo también soy una nerd ,porque mi madre me dice que para ser alguien en la vida tienes que alcansarlo con tu propio edfuerzo.. ok bueno lejos de blablabbla bla

-en receso

-me pongo a comer con mis amigos ,honey ,wasabi ,fred y hiro..

-hola gogo!!-dicen todos saludandome

-hola !

-me siento a conversar con mis amigos pero.. cada ves que hiro hablaba tenia que tratar de no mirarlo tanto ,solo como una persona normal

-hiro

Vi como leiko me queda mirando sonrei ante eso me sonrojo cada ves que leiko me veía

Haaaa hiro?-dijo fred agitando la mano en frente de

En frente de mi rostro-

Hiiiiiirooo volviste ya!?-dijo otravez fred -qué ha aha qué pasa?-respondo saliendo de mis pensamientos

Oye viejo estas bien?-preguntó fred

HaSi si estoy bien-ante eso leiko se vá -dije algo malo-digo mirando a mis amigos

No no.. nada malo es solo qué gogo se fue a preguntar alavprofe algo, ahora viene

-Ha ok-digo tranquilo

-los chicos seguian hablando pero yo queria ver a mi amiga otraves ... no es lo mismo sin ella

-ha chicos voy al baño ahora regreso !-dije aprovechando que estaban concentrados en el cel viendo youtube

-ok hiro..

-no te tardes he?

-estaba buscando a leiko por todos lados y no la encontraba -adonde se fué?-pensé

Camine hacia su salón pero no estaba.., me fui al area de quimica y ciencia Y nada..-es la primera ves que me preocupo por alguién así

Asta que la encontre.. estaba pregubtandole algo ala profe de eingless..-mi cara de preocupacion cambio a fliz con una sonrisa al verla a leiko nose que aria sin ella.. cuando la profe de ingles se va -voy corriendo donde estaba leiko caminando para el lado isquierdo-leiko!-dije abrazandola fuerte ella se sorprende -hiro?

-leiko no te buelvas air por favor ... me preocupe mucho buscandote por todas las areas pero no te encontraba

-tranquilo hiro no me voy air -dijo leiko calmandome

-y ...que le estabas pregunrando a la profe de ingles?

-ps queria saber si va a ver otro examen aparte de hoy

-leiko... eres tu-

-callate nerd yo tambien estudio no soy solo una chica

Yo tambien estudio nerd ,yo soy como tú que va a als peleas riboticas..

Oye en las peleas robotica ganas muy bien

Asi

Si

Bueno.. si tu lo dices..

-vamos ? Los estamos haciendo esperar

-si será mejor irnos

-hiro extiende su brazo para agarrar la mano de leiko

-que haces?-preguntó leiko confundida

-estoy siendo caballero contigo -dijo hiro sonrojandose y con una sonrisa

-no es necesario nerd yo puedo sola-dijo leiko quitando suavemente la mano

-bueno estabien ,vamos?-dijo hiro sonriendo

-leiko asintió

Oigan porque se tardaron tanto... -pregunto honey lemon pero... se dió cuenta de que venian juntos y sonrió

-si chicos porque... -dijo wasabi

-fred levantó la vista de su telefono para ver a las dos personitas-

-que pasa .

-porqué vienes juntos?

-haaa esque cuando sali del baño me encontre con leiko que estaba caminando hacia ustedes asi que nos vnimos juntos

-ahyaaa-dijo fred con curiosidad y sonriendo

-bueno que hacen ?-preguntó hiro cambiando de tema

-estamos viendo unas fotos de fred cuando era niño.

-honey !

-ups lo siento.

-que verguensa

-no te preocupes somos tus amigos nos tenemos confiansa

-siii claro..

Despues de la universidad ..

Llegué mamá-grito leiko avisando

-leiko? Hija? Estas bien bien te hicieron algo ?? ... de donde vienes!!-al final preguntó seria y molesta la madre de leiko

-de la universidad ma'-

a qué hora llegaste ?

llegue como a las 6:27 ,te estaba buscando pero no te encontraba..

Su madre se le quedo viendo y oliendo ante eso leiko se cuenta- mamá?

-tomaste alcohol?-preguntó la madre de leiko mirandola fijamente-me olvidé de quitarme el olor a trago a noche pensó leiko

No mamá .. que hablas-dijo leiko con una sonrisa forsada

-leiko tomaste alcohol!!!?- gritó la madre de leiko

-si mamá perdon te juro que yo novquería tomar pero..-dijo leiko tratandole de explicar

-pero qué!!!?leiko??!, me lo prometiste..-dijo la madre de leiko muy molesta

-solo tome un poquito nada más ademas debes de estar contenta de qué este salva-dijo leiko tranquilamente

-leiko castigada !!,a tu cuarto ahora mismo!!-gritó la madre de leiko

-Ash -leiko subio rapidamente a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de golpe

Y cuidado me cierres la.-fue interrumpida por el golpe de la puerta-LEIKO!!

-leiko se encerró en su cuarto se echo en su cama y se puso unos audifonos violetas

-leiko exigo una esplicación ahora!!!-

Leiko !!abre la puerta ahora mismo!!-grito la madre de leiko desde la puerta,pero ella ni caso le hacía

Leiko abreme la puerta !,-toc toc toc toc toc -LEIKO!

Leiko no la podia escuchar con sus audifonos puestos

En la casa de hiro:

Llegando a casa

-hiro


End file.
